narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiden Byakka
Eiden Byakka (白花 永伝, Byakka Eiden) is the current leader of Twilight Infantry. He is an S-rank Criminal due to his affiliation with Ion, a country labelled as criminal zone. Appearance Despite being a male, Eiden has an androgynous appearance that is envied by many men and women. His natural feminine features and beautiful golden eyes are rare for a man but they are not the main reason he is mistaken by everyone as a woman. It was his possession of a women's dream figure; an extremely pale skin and a tenuous body. Apart from that, he also possesses a beautiful long blonde hair. The top part of his blonde hair is circled by a silver highlight, a special trait which is shared among his clan. He also possesses a unique hairstyle; the top of his hair is a total mess while the rest is perfectly braided. Like every normal people, Eiden wore a common forehead protector with Aeon logo carved on it until he was dragged into an accident which broke his frontal skull and left a long, permanent scar on his forehead. Ever since that, Eiden has been wearing an unusual, large "M" shaped metal plate as his forehead protector to hold the fragile skull together. Due to his obsession of Chinese history, most of his clothes in his wardrobe are changsan-styled, a traditional Chinese style of clothing. His favorite color choices for his attire are black for upper garment and dark blue for lower garment. Personality Eiden is a fairly shy and quite young man. Whenever he meets a person, he will never speak first but he still has a lot of friends due to his great charisma. Although he is quite in front of strangers, he is quite talkative and hot-blooded when he is surrounded by the person he knows. Eiden is also lacking of self-confidence and unsure for his own choices. The main cause for his low self-esteem personality is because of being belittled and abandoned by his family since he is a child because having semblance of girlishness. He was always told by his biased family members that girls were useless, so was he. The accident that presented him a long scar on his forehead made the matter even worse. His hesitant is passed down to his adulthood but he is able to be decisive when there are people supporting and trusting him, especially when his companions are around. Eiden does not simply hate people, but being bullied by his family and abandoned by his father since he was a child, Eiden bears an unforgettable grudge against his clan. The incident caused by his siblings that gave him the frontal head injury and scar made Eiden hates his family even more. However, he never and does not plan to revenge. Since the serious accident that broke his forehead skull, Eiden developed a trauma and he gained a very strong instinct to protect himself, especially his forehead. It is widely know that messing with his forehead protector is a taboo. The reason he cares so much for the forehead protector is not solely because of his injury but to cover his long ugly scar. History Eiden was born in the family who was the leader of its own clan, Byakka Clan from Eastern Aeon. As the eldest male, he was initially chosen by his father as the next family head but unfortunately it changed when Eiden began to show his feminine attributes and behaviors. His father viewed this as disgrace to the family. His mother was the only person who was truly cared about him but died shortly after giving birth to his younger sister. Most of his elder sisters envied his appearance so much to the extent of boycotting him. One day, when he was still four years old, his siblings worked together to tease him, but accidentally broke his forehead skull. He was hospitalized for months and after fully recovered, he was forced to wear a metal plate on his forehead to protect his fragile skull. This injury caused him unable to participate in any melee battle due to the risk of breaking the skull again. Due to this, he was no longer an appropriate candidate as the heir of the family. When Eiden was only five, he was abandoned and sent to the Royal Creche by his father because of his worthlessness and the born of his younger half-brother. Most of the people in the orphanage house avoided him because of his eccentric appearance. He was always alone until he met and was helped by Guoxing, Ameya, Akiko and Ryūshun during an accident where he fell down from the stair and was injured. They became friend very quickly as the gang kept on inviting him to the gathering with Akiko. When he was six, he was enrolled in the Royal Academy along with his friends. In his first year, he managed to make two more friends but no more because of his shyness. The friendship between them became closer as day passed. Initially, many people speculated him to struggle in the best academy, including his family members who had abandoned him. Due to the heavy pressure from the outside, he began to doubt his own ability. Fortunately, his friends backed him up with great support and brought him back to the correct path. He took the final examination in his first year alongside his friends. Everyone thought all of them were insane but they proved the world wrong as they all passed the examination with perfect score, a feat that was viewed impossible for five years old student. Since the incident, they were widely known as seven prodigies. Taking advantage of the viral title, he named his team, comprised of his six close friends as Royal Prodigies. At the age of six, he activated his kekkei genkai, Ijigen. With this ability, his team swept all the team competitions organized in the country. His incredible feats shocked his family, especially his father. His father shamelessly attempted to invite him back to the family as the heir but he rejected the request due to the immense hatred against them. He continued to dominate the academy until he graduated at the age of 17. He joined the Twilight Infantry after the graduation and was promoted as the leader within a few months. The team, Royal Prodigies became inactive, though he always organized gathering of his teammates. During the Aeon War II, he lost the war but escaped to the underground with other survivors. Guoxing and him revived the team with the goal of claiming back the land. After a long planning, they launched a strong counter attack. During the flawless retaliation, Eiden crushed his enemy effortlessly and the land was recovered in merely a few days. He was blacklisted as soon as he reclaimed the land and named as the top ten international criminal. Abilities Bukijutsu In Byakka Clan, aside their kekkei genkai, they also has powerful bukijutsu unique to the clan itself, comprised mainly of Kenjutsu, Sōjutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Kayakujutsu. Eiden was the only exception, he was not allowed despite being a male due to the risk of breaking his crackedd frontal skull. Although he was not taught by his father and later was forced to leave the clan, he was able to master everything with merely a glance during a fight in a competition with his younger half-brother, the future heir of the family. Stats Trivia *"Eiden" (永伝) means Forever Legend while "Byakka" (白花) means White Flower. *"Eden" (エデン) is a girl name that shares a nearly similar pronunciation with his real name. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Eiden wishes that he has a male face. **Eiden's favorite hobby is exploring. **Eiden's favorite food is red apple. Category:Royal Prodigies Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Twilight Infantry Category:Male Category:Ijigen User Category:Aeon Category:Eastern Aeon Category:Byakka Clan